Lines
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: Some lines are meant to be drawn, others connected, and some are meant to be crossed. Then there's a completely different set of lines, lines that could change your life.
1. Intro

**So I;m back with another Teen Titans story! This plot has been bothering me for a while so I decided to put it out there and see what happens with it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: No I do not own the Teen Titans...**

* * *

A lot has changed in the tower since the Titans defeated the Botherhood of Evil with the Doom Patrol. Robin and Starfire had begun officially dating and the media was still eating that up. Cyborg and Bumblebee had gone out on a couple dates, but they weren't considering themselves 'official' yet. The crime rate within Jump City has even gone down dramatically. Once the villains heard that the Titans saved the world, multiple times, defeated the most evil group on this planet and defeated the most powerful demon in every universe, aka Trigon, not many of them wanted to try anything anymore and, as far as the Titans knew, had either given up on villainy entirely or moved to another city to try their plans there.

But perhaps the biggest change came from two of the Titans themselves. Beast Boy had definitely grown up, for starters he was taller and more muscular. He had definitely delved more into his love of art and could frequently be seen in the common room with his sketchpad on his lap and his hands blackened by charcoal. He definitely still told corny jokes, but pulled a lot less pranks, almost none, and only played video games when Cyborg or Robin asked him too. They're little Beast Boy had grown up for real.

Raven had changed a lot too. Sure, she still sits in the common room and reads more often than anything else, and still loves to drink her herbal tea. But she did decide to start growing out her hair and was now just passed her shoulders. Since defeating Trigon she has been showing some more emotions, and even cracks a smile when she is around the team, and on occasion they have even heard her laugh. Raven spends less time in her room now, only going there to meditate throughout the day.

What Cyborg considers to be the biggest change, is the fact that Beast Boy and Raven had begun dating. Cyborg was the only who knew about it, and only because he heard Beast Boy ask her out while up on the roof. He was shocked to say the least, but even more shocked when Raven agreed to it. Cyborg gasped and had given up his position to the two of them. Before he could go tell Robin and Starfire about it Beast Boy and Raven has asked him to keep it to himself, at least until they were ready to tell everyone themselves. He agreed to it, but still felt a little guilty keeping it away from the others. It had been about 5 months and they have still kept it a secret. Cyborg wasn't one to pressure his friends into anything, but they had one more month before he forced them to tell everyone. 

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, Robin and Starfire were out of the city, the only way they could go on a date without being constantly followed by photographers, so Beast Boy had decided it was a perfect time for a stay-at-home movie night with Raven. Looking up from his most recent sketch and not seeing his girlfriend in the common room he got up and went in search for her.

Beast Boy knocked on her door, "Raven?"

The door slid open and reveled the sorceress in shorts, and a tank top with wet hair, signaling she had just taken a shower, "Yes?"

The green teen in front of her had a blush creeping up his cheeks at the sight of his girlfriend and he could feel butterflies flying around in his stomach, "I was wondering if you wanted to watch some movies in the common room? Robin and Starfire are on a date out of town." He tried very hard not to stammer while saying this.

"Sounds like fun." Raven smiled at him, "Do you want to come in for a little bit?"

Beast Boy nodded and followed her into her room. He was no longer afraid of her room, as it was easier for them to meet here than his room. The other teammates would never stop by Raven's room unannounced as they would to his room. He sat down on the bed and watched as Raven brushed out her hair. He still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. He was shocked when she agreed to go out with him, and they were both a little shocked when one date had led to five, and those five led to a relationship.

Raven turned around as she finished brushing out her hair and found Beast Boy staring at her.

"What?"

Beast Boy gave a little smile stood up. "Just thinking about us." He walked closer to her and placed his hands around her waist.

Raven looked back up at him and placed her hands on his shoulder, "Really? What about us?"

"Us doing this," Beast Boy leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. He felt Raven kiss him back and their innocent kiss quickly turned into more. Much too soon for his liking he felt Raven pull away and he realized he may have let his hands travel a little too much.

"I'm sorry," He started before Raven had the chance to say anything. He still had his arms around her but held her looser so she could move if she needed to.

Raven shook her head, "Don't be, I'm sorry. I know it must be frustrat-"

"No." He interrupted, "I knew that we would have to take things slow and I promised you that we would take it as slow as you need to. I'm not upset, I'm not frustrated by it. I stand by my promise to you Raven." He paused and took a deep breath, "I love you."

He could see her eyes widen and she looked away from him, it was the first time he said that. His heartbeat quickened as he waited for her response. A blush graced her cheeks and she took a big breath, "Thank you Beast Boy," she looked back up at him, "I love you too"

He felt his grin widen and he pulled her into the tightest hug he could. He heard her laugh and felt her arms tighten around him. He pulled back and kissed her one more time. "C'mon, let's go watch some movies."

About 15 minutes and one small argument over the movie choice later, popcorn could be smelt throughout the common room and Pirates of the Caribbean was chosen for a movie marathon, ready to go when they were. The popcorn was poured into a bowl and a blanket was draped over the two lovebirds. Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's shoulders and he felt her cur up into his side. He kissed her forehead as she pressed play on the remote and the marathon began.

Two and a half movies later the now empty popcorn bowl was discarded on the floor and two titans were asleep on the couch. Beast Boy was lying down with one arm wrapped around Raven's waist and the other draped across her back. Raven had her head on Beast Boy's chest and her hands also placed on his chest.

Cyborg walked into the common for a midnight snack and noticed the movie still playing. Not seeing the two lovebirds asleep on the couch he turned off the tv and turned around noticing them for the first time. He smiled to himself and observed them for a moment. He was still shocked that they were dating at times but when he saw them in this innocent, yet intimate, moment he couldn't help but think that they were perfect for each other. He picked up the bowl from the floor and gently placed the blanket back over them.

The only thing he didn't think of? What would happen if Robin or Starfire found them in the morning.

* * *

Cyborg walked back into the common only to see Robin already there staring at something on the couch as if he were seeing a ghost. Cyborg quickly remembered what was on the couch and a string of profanities ran through his head as he rushed over praying that the secret relationship wasn't still on the couch. His prayers were unanswered as he observed the couple still in the same position he left them in.

Robin turned to him and pointed at the titans in question, "What is this?" He asked a little too loudly.

Raven's and Beast Boy's eyes both snapped open as the voice of their leader cut through their sleep. Quickly realizing their position and that they have been caught they bolted upright and the awkward silence set in. The swish of the doors was heard, signaling the arrival of Starfire. She floated over to her boyfriend and sensed the atmosphere in the room.

"Please boyfriend Robin, what is going on?"

Robin looked at Starfire and then looked towards their rather guilty looking teammates, "That's what I would like to know."

"Ok, well…" Beast Boy started but trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Raven spoke up, "Beast Boy and I are dating." She blurted out.

Starfire immediately broke out in a grin, "Oh how glorious!"

Robin still looked shocked, but it was clear to everyone that he wasn't mad, "How long exactly?"

"Almost 6 months," Beast Boy responded. He grabbed Raven's hand and could feel how tightly she was gripping him, he knew it was because she was trying to keep her emotions under control. She would need to meditate after this exchange.

Raven took a breath and explained, "It was my initial idea to keep it a secret. We wanted to see how this would play out before we told everyone. We may have waited too long though."

Robin ran his hand through his hair, which was also starting to grow out, starting his Nightwing look, "Yeah I think you did." He smiled at them and walked over to start making breakfast.

Starfire hugged her friends and congratulated them on their newfound love and followed Robin talking about the 'double dating' the can engage in now. Cyborg smiled his two friends and shook his head, happy that he no longer had to keep a secret from the other two. Beast Boy slipped his arm around Raven's waist and pulled her close to his side.

"You want some breakfast or you need to meditate?"

Raven looked up at him, "I can do breakfast."

He smiled and grabbed her hand again, led her over to join the others in the kitchen for breakfast.


	2. Shocking News

**Took a little while but here is the next chapter of Lines! Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: No. I do not own Teen Titans. Yes I am upset over it.**

2 years later

Cyborg was busy cooking breakfast for everyone, he was even cooking Beast Boy's tofu waffles. He closed the door to the fridge and saw the most recent picture of the team Starfire had put up on the fridge. It was after one of their infamous movie nights. Cyborg was asleep with his head tilted back, not the most flattering position ever. Robin was half asleep with his arm draped around his girlfriend's shoulders, Starfire was wide awake and smiling at the camera. Beast Boy was also wide awake and smiling at the camera, Raven was asleep with her head resting in Beast Boy's lap.

Cyborg smiled briefly at the picture before continuing to make breakfast. He was almost done when he heard the doors open and close.

"Morning Cy!" Beast Boy cheerfully greeted the half robot.

"Hey man," Cyborg turned to hand him a plate. "I made you your waffles."

"Thanks!" The changeling sat down and eagerly started devouring his waffles.

"Where's Raven?"

"She's been in the bathroom all morning. I don't think she's feeling well."

Before Cyborg could respond the doors opened again and Starfire and Robin walked in. With the arrival of their fellow teammates breakfast was in full swing and the day had officially begun. But one Titan was starting her morning a little differently.

* * *

Raven sat on the edge of her and Beast Boy's bed. Holding what would determine her future in her hands and she was terrified to look. She heard the timer ding and knew the three minutes were up, it was time to look. One line and everything would be fine, nothing would change. But two lines, and everything was going to change. She took a deep breath and with shaky hands checked the results. Two lines. Shock overtook her and, for the first time in a very long time, the lights in the tower shattered.

* * *

Beast Boy was putting the dishes in the sink after breakfast, listening to his three friends deep in conversation. He was too worried about Raven to fully participate in the conversation. He needed to go check on her. Before he had the chance to go, the lights overhead shattered. Conversations ceased and Beast Boy dropped the stack plates, effectively breaking some. He ran out of the room so fast Kid Flash would be jealous.

"Woah." was all Robin had say, his eyes still trained on the lights overhead.

"Should we…?" Cyborg trailed off and pointed towards the doors.

Starfire shook her head and Robin answered, "Beast Boy should be fine. We can check on them in a couple hours if we don't hear anything. Raven has had her powers under control for years, something big happened. Let's give them a chance to sort it out. For now," He stood from the table, "let's fix the lights."

* * *

"Raven!" The sorceress turned her head as Beast Boy rushed through their door. "Are you okay?"

Raven couldn't bring herself to speak, she opened her mouth but no words came out. So, she just shrugged her shoulders. Beast Boy could see fear in her eyes and immediately rushed to her side. He sat down next to her on the bed and put his arms around her, pulling her close and letting her sink into him. He saw something in her hands but couldn't quite make it out.

"What's this?" He pointed to her hands.

She pulled away and stared into his eyes, "I have something important to tell you."

* * *

Cyborg walked back into the common room where he found Robin leaning against the counter a cup of coffee in one hand and his other arm around Starfire's waist.

"You finish?" Robin asked.

"Yup. The last rooms to do are our own and the gym." Cyborg walked past the two teammates and sat on the couch. Turned on the TV and started to flip though the channels.

"Our friends have been quiet for a long time. Do you think it is time to see if everything is okay?" Starfire asked as she and Robin followed Cyborg to the couch.

Robin checked the time, "It has been a few hours. Maybe we should."

Cyborg opened his mouth but was cut off by the sound of the doors. The three heroes turned and saw Beast Boy and Raven walk in, hand in hand.

* * *

"What?" Beast Boy asked, shocked by the news Raven had just told him.

"Remember a few weeks ago? We decided it would be okay that one time. Apparently, it wasn't."

Beast Boy stood up and exhaled a huge breath. His back was facing Raven as he processed the information. Raven couldn't read his emotions properly and waited for him to turn around. After what felt like hours, Beast Boy turned to face his girlfriend. His face slowly grew into a smile and Raven could feel the happiness coming from him in waves.

"You're not mad?" Raven questioned incredulously.

He pulled her up to stand in front of him, holding both of her hands, "Of course not. I'm shocked that this happened and a little scared, but I'm definitely very happy."

Raven smiled and hugged him. He responded by holding her tight, picking her up and spinning her around. He heard her signature soft laugh as he set her feet down and, if possible, his smile grew even more. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and was happy to see that she was also smiling.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Beast Boy."

They shared a gentle kiss and when they broke apart they sat back down on the bed.

Raven took a deep breath, "We have to tell the others, don't we?"

Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah, I think they'll realize something sooner or later."

* * *

"What?" Robin asked, shock clearly etched on his face.

The Titans were sitting around the table as Beast Boy and Raven stood in front of them. Raven was clutching Beast Boy's hand, a habit she had formed for when she was nervous; which didn't happen very often. They had just told their teammates their news. Raven is pregnant.

Cyborg stood up without saying anything, his face emotionless as he moved to stand nest to Beast Boy. The changeling's smile faltered a little as he looked up at the robotic man. All of a sudden Cyborg smiled and pulled his green friend in to a hug.

"Man, I'm kind of proud of you right now,"

"Thanks," Beast Boy laughed, as they separated.

Starfire and Robin had also stood now, both of them smiling and congratulating their friends. Raven accepted their hugs and was visibly relaxing, "I was nervous you guys would be mad."

"Of course not," Starfire exclaimed, "this is a glorious occasion!"

"This means you can't go on missions with us for a while though," Robin said, his leader voice coming out.

"You mean if a mission were to arise. We've had nothing but petty robberies for months." Cyborg countered back.

The other Titans chuckled in agreement and Robin soon joined in. No sooner than the laughter stopped then the alarm rang out. Robin ran over to the computer to locate the cause. "We got something big going on guys. Titans Go!"

"Sorry Raven," Cyborg told her as he and Starfire followed they boy wonder out the door.

Beast Boy turned to her, "I'm sorry, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll see you soon." He gave her a quick kiss and followed the other teammates.

* * *

The four Titans arrived at the pier, somewhere they hadn't been in a long time, not since…

"Welcome Titans." They all gasped as they recognized the voice. One they had hoped they would never hear again. A figure jumped down in front of them, shrouded in darkness. "It's been too long."

The figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed himself to the shocked team.

"Slade."

 **There it is! Slade is back. Next chapter should be out soon!**


	3. Questions

**So, finally I have another chapter out! I was stuck for a LONG time on the plot of this story and I was talking to my friend about it and we came up with the perfect plot for this story. Hopefully it turned out the way I want it to!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked in an icy tone. Him and the rest of the Titans were in battle stance, ready to attack.

"Relax, Robin. I'm not here to fight, just needed to know. If you were still," Slade looked around the building, "active. You seem to be down a team member. Where is dear sweet Raven?"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, "She's taking care of some things."

Slade look at the changeling, "Interesting."

He slipped back into the shadows, Robin lunged after him with his bo staff but found himself swinging at nothing. Cyborg lit up the space, but Slade had already disappeared.

"This can't be good." Beast Boy looked at his teammates, they all nodded and silently made their way to the car.

* * *

 **In Jump City prison**

"You found them I'm assuming."

"Of course," Slade leaned against the walls, opposite of the cell.

The figure chuckled, "They are still fighting, then."

Slade nodded, "Yes they are."

"The one I want is there?"

"Yes, master," Slade sighed. "He is still fighting with them."

The evil grin could be heard in the next words, "Excellent. Remember, I want his head."

"I remember the terms of our deal. You'll get what you want in due time. There's a little more information I need to uncover first."

The sound of a fist hitting the metal bars was unmistakable, "You were not hired for information! You were hired for-"

Slade straightened, "All in due time. All in due time."

He walked out of the cell, hearing the sounds of screaming behind him as the master yelled at him. Slade still couldn't believe he had a master again. After Trigon he thought he was done with that. But no, he was still remembered for his other life, his other name. One he wished he would get away from. However, money is money.

Raven sat on the couch in the common room. Enjoying her book and the unusual silence of the Tower. She couldn't keep her mind off of the others. Nothing big has popped up on the radar in months, she was a little worried. When the doors swished open she immediately turned around and saw Beast Boy walk in first. She flew to him and he immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Thank god you're okay," He whispered against her hair.

"Of course I'm okay." Raven pullled back to look at him and she looked around at the rest of her team. Noting their expressions, she asked, "What happened?"

Robin looked her in the eyes and said the one name she never thought she'd hear again, "Slade."

Raven gasped and her eyes grew wide, "What? I thought he was-"

"Yeah, we all did." Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy, who still hadn't let go of her, added, "He wanted to know where you were. Told him you were taking care of some things. He said interesting and slipped away, no fight, no minions, no nothing."

Raven looked into his eyes, "That can't be good."

Her teammates looked at her, all remembering fully well that Slade was employed by Trigon to deliver Raven to him. She was looking down at the floor, wrapped up in Beast Boy's arms, still trying to process the information.

"I think I need to meditate for a little while."

Beast Boy nodded and gave her a short kiss before letting her go, "Let me know when you're done, okay?"

She nodded and exited the room. Beast Boy looked at his friends, "What are we going to do?"

Robin was the forst to speak, as usual, "We are going to keep Raven out of the spotlight as much as possible. Slade is back and we can't let him know that she is pregnant. We don't know if she is his target, but that will not help anything. I'm going to call Kid Flash and Jinx to come help us out while Raven can't fight. You," he looked at Beast Boy, "are going to make sure Raven is okay through all of this. You know her the best out of all of us, and know how to keep her calm."

Beast Boy nodded, "Okay." He simply answered and left the room. Not telling the others where he was going.

"Boyfriend Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Things will be okay. Yes?"

"I hope so, Starfire. I hope so."

* * *

The green hero made his way back into the tower. He had left to go into town. He had been saving up for some time and now he felt like it was the right time to do this. But first, he had to talk to Cyborg. He made his way through the hallways until he came to Cyborg's room. He loudly knocked.

The door opened, "Hey BB, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The robotic man could hear the nervousness in his friends voice, which was very unusual.

"Come in," He stepped aside and allowed Beast Boy to enter. Closing the door he turned, "Everything okay?"

Beast Boy nodded slowly, "Yeah, I just…it would probably be easier to just show you."

He reached in the small black bag and pulled out a velvet box. He handed it over to Cyborg who opened it and whose eyes grew into saucers.

"Man, is this-"

"Yeah it is."

"So you're going to ask Raven…Dude, I'm happy for you."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

Cyborg closed the box and handed it back, "Nah man, it's obvious to everyone in the tower how much you two love each other. I think it's a perfect time for it."

Beast Boy smiled at him, "Thanks man. Think you could do me a favor and get Starfire and Robin out of the tower with you tomorrow night?"

Cyborg smiled, "Not a problem."

Beast Boy thanked him and walked to his and Raven's room, he saw Raven asleep in bed already. Not really blaming her, he hid the bag and crawled under the covers. Putting his arm around her, he felt her move.

"Beast Boy," she said, her voice drenched in the sound of sleep. She rolled over to face him, eyes only half open.

"Hey Rae," he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

She rested her had on his chest, "I love you," she said as she drifted back into sleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

Beast Boy was woken up by the sun coming through the window, and he woke up to an empty bed. Raven was usually up before him, he sat up and stretched. He heard his stomach growl and decided to give in and get some breakfast. Tofu eggs and tofu bacon sounded really good right about now.

Walking through the doors he saw Cyborg cooking pancakes, Starfire pouring mustard on her stack of pancakes, and Raven reading a book and sipping her tea. He smiled as his eyes landed on her, some things about her would never change and Beast Boy loved that about her.

He walked over to her, "Good morning gorgeous," he greeted and bent over to give her a kiss.

Raven blushed as they broke apart and smiled up at him, "Good morning."

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out his breakfast.

"You know, you two are actually kind of cute together," Cyborg looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "If not sickening this early in the morning."

Beast Boy nudged him, "Shut up before I force feed you tofu."

Cyborg put his hands up and turned around, "Hey Starfire, think you could convince your workaholic boyfriend to see a movie in town with me and Bee tonight."

Starfire looked up, "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"What is?" Their leader asked as he walked into the common room.

"Friend Cyborg has asked us to join him and friend Bumble Bee at the movies tonight!"

Robin smiled at the excitement of his girlfriend, "Sure, sounds like fun," He turned to Beast Boy, "Are you and Raven joining us as well."

Raven looked up at the mention of her name. Beast Boy shook his head, "Nope, I have plans for us tonight."

"You do?" Raven put her book down and stood up, taking her empty cup to the sink.

Beast Boy grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him, "Yes, I do. It's a surprise."

She gave him a look as if to say that she wasn't really sure if tonight was going to go well.

"You'll like it, I promise." With a kiss on her cheek he let her go and continued to make his breakfast.

Robin sighed, "Anyways, what time tonight, Cyborg?"

"Bee said she would get here around 5 so I was thinking dinner then the movie. Maybe some ice cream afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan," Robin nodded.

* * *

Bumble Bee had arrived at the tower a little earlier than planned, so Starfire had convinced her to help get Raven ready for her 'surprise' date with Beast Boy.

"I can't believe you and Beast Boy are having a baby," Bumble said as she helped Raven zip up her dress.

"I know, even I can't believe it," Raven said as she turned around to face the two girls, "How do I look?"

She was wearing a full sleeve one shoulder black fitted dress that reached just below her knees with black flats and simple pearl earrings.

"You look beautiful," Starfire commented as she got up from her sitting position on the bed.

Bumble Bee nodded, "Girl, I wish I could see Beast Boy's face when you walk out to the roof. But unforutately we have to go on our date. C'mon Star. Have fun Raven," she winked as she and Starfire walked out of the room.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't often that she wore dresses, but Starfire insisted she needed to dress up tonight. She checked the time and saw that it was almost 5. Beast Boy had asked to meet him on the roof at 5 for the surprise, so she made her way to the roof.

Opening the door she saw a table set for two, complete with candles and a small vase of red roses. Beast Boy was standing with her back to her, putting two covered plates down onto the table. Raven could see that he was wearing black dress pants and a dark purple dress shirt with a black tie. She closed the door and he turned around at the sound of it.

"Woah," Beast Boy said as he looked at her. He walked up to her, "You look…amazing."

Raven blushed as he approached her and put her arms around his neck once he reached her, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Only the best for you," He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

When they broke apart she looked over his shoulder, "So what is all this for?"

Beast Boy took his hand and led her to the table, "I made us dinner."

Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise and he pulled her chair out for her, "That is a surprise. Thank you."

He uncovered the plates to reveal penne al la vodka; which he knew was Raven's favorite meal. She gave him a big smile before taking a bite. As she complimented his food and he thanked her, they fell into easy conversation, like they always do. On the outside Beast Boy was acting normal, but on the inside he was freaking out. Finally, they were done with dinner and Beast Boy knew it was now or never.

"So I have a question for you," Beast Boy started, and he knew his voice gave away his nerves.

"And what's that," Raven raised an eyebrow. She could tell he was nervous, which didn't happen very often.

He stood up from the table, and pulled out a small black box. He knelt down on one knee and heard Raven gasp. Secretly loving that he had actually managed to surprise her, he started, "Raven, I love you, and I can promise you this isn't just because we are having a baby together. I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Raven, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a moonstone ring with small diamonds surrounding it in a silver band. Raven looked like she was about to cry, her mouth still hanging open. She looked from the ring to Beast Boy's eyes, and could see the truth behind everything he had said.

Raven drew in a breath and smiled, "Yes."

* * *

 **Well, there you go! That was adorable. Anyways, go look up moonstone rings, they are gorgeous and I've never really seen Raven as a flashy diamond ring kind of person.**


End file.
